


emphasis

by frausorge



Category: American Idol RPF, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on the demo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emphasis

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic.

"We could bring up the bass a little more during the bridge," JC said. "Like, to about there."

"Hm," Kris said. He leaned across JC to adjust the switch, his warmth a bright presence in the air conditioning, his shoulder brushing JC's arm as he moved back. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good. I like it." He glanced sideways and smiled.

"Oh, and then!" JC said. "Then, if we - listen to this -" He pressed his fingertips to Kris's thigh for emphasis. Kris's eyes slid to the distance and his teeth pressed into his lower lip as he focused on the playback.

"Yeah," he said at the end of it, "yeah, that could - I guess. Uh. JC?" He reached a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

"What?" JC said.

"Uh, well, you know, I'm married."

"Oh!" JC snatched his hand away from Kris's leg. "Oh no, I wasn't! I mean, I don't."

"Oh, right," Kris said, nodding, "right, yeah, 'course. So, um, can you play that one more time?"

JC started the playback over and shifted his hips as minutely as he could manage in the chair.


End file.
